Homesteads & Front Lines
by franticwritergirl
Summary: Noah Puckerman is being deployed to Iraq until only God knows when. Noah's not so optimistic about it, but his best friend/boyfriend, Finn Hudson, is optimistic enough for the both of them. Pinn Letters/Drabble. AU, COLLAB WITH KURTANDBLAINEGLEEK. R&R?
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
><strong>Hopefully everyone likes this. I'm not really sure how long it'll be, I just know that it's going to be an AU collab between me [franticwritergirl] & KurtandBlaineGleek about the hit TV series Glee's Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, writing letters back and forth while Puck is in Iraq, serving, and Finn is at home in boring old Lima, Ohio. Feel free to leave constructive criticism – I will be writing as Puck and KurtandBlaineGleek will be writing as Finn. There will also may be some drabbles or actual chapters other than just the letters, but we're pretty much going with the flow for this collab. Once again, hope you guys like it. (: R&R, please!

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes glared down at the black pavement of the bus station, the fingers of a man's right hand going up to tangle in the black hair in the middle of his head. It was a habit of his, something he did when he was nervous or didn't know what to do or say. The man standing across from the mohawked man noticed right away. It was obvious Noah Puckerman didn't know what to do or say, to both Noah and the man across from him, Finn Hudson.<p>

Noah's eyebrows furrowed together as he frowned, still glaring down at the pavement while Finn stared at the top of his head, practically burning a hole into his head. Puck had been the one to make the choice; he'd decided to serve his country and leave Finn in Lima, Ohio to work in his step father's garage and take a few college courses. Finn had been supportive throughout the entire process, but neither of them expected it to be so hard to say goodbye.

_I promise I'll come back to you, unharmed, big guy. I promise I'll be okay. I promise I'll come home to you soon. I promise I won't be there forever. I promise I won't forget you. I promise I won't stop loving you. I promise I won't get killed. I promise I'll stay safe. I promise, I promise_, Puck thought, unable to bring himself to utter the promises aloud. He knew there was no way he could be sure he'd be able to keep most of the promises and he didn't want to give Finn false hope. He already knew Finn had hope beyond hope that he, as well as most of the other men, would come back home, safe and sound. While Finn's optimism would have bothered him any other time, it didn't bother Puck right then.

Finn wondered what Puck was thinking about, wishing he'd say or do something to break the silence. Even a 'see you later, douche' would have been good enough; anything to make Finn feel at least a little better about him leaving. Finally, Puck's hazel eyes found Finn's brown ones. The eighteen year old gave the mohawked nineteen year old a small, sad half smile as he extended his fist.

"I'll miss you, dude," Finn murmured, waiting for Puck to bump fists with him. It was the kind of thing bros or best friends would do and it was key for the two of them to just look like best friends; no one knew of their relationship other than Puck's family, Finn's family, and their best and closest friends. Puck wasn't ready for the whole world to know he was gay and Finn was okay with that.

Puck rolled his eyes at the six foot seven giant, wrapping him in a one-armed hug. "Miss you, too, douchebag," Puck replied, voice low as he glanced around at the sea of green camouflaged men. No one had seen or heard, though; they were all too busy murmuring and whispering condolences and goodbyes to their own families. _Puck and his damned bad ass reputation_, Finn couldn't help but think, smirking as he shook his head conspicuously at Puck.

As Puck turned back to look at Finn again, Finn grinned the big, goofy grin that Puck loved and teased at the same time, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Puck was opening his mouth to say something else, but Finn was already taking Puck's face into both his hands and laying one on him, right there in the middle of the crowded bus station.

Puck could feel the heat crawling up his neck and into his cheeks, flushing his face pink as Finn's lips covered his own in a hard kiss. He didn't push him away, though. No, Puck kissed him back with as much force as he could muster. Finn pulled away after a long moment, but Puck didn't look around at the other men that were probably staring at them. He didn't give a fuck right then, all he wanted was to go back to Finn's house and lay in bed with him all day and have lazy Sunday sex and play video games the entire day.

"I'll write every day," Finn promised, voice low as he let his hands drop after rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb against Puck's cheek. Puck's cheeks were still burning and flushed, but he ignored it as he shoved Finn gently.

"Don't be so clingy, Hudson," Puck stated, rolling his eyes again. Finn knew he was teasing, though, and the eighteen year old didn't mind as he grinned and shrugged. He glanced around, noting that soldiers were beginning to board the bus. He frowned as he turned back to his boyfriend. "Guess I ought'a get going," he muttered, bending down to grab his bag. "I'll be back before you know it, clingy," Puck added as he straightened up again, flashing Finn a small grin that didn't reach his hazel eyes.

"Bye," Finn murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets as Puck nodded and turned away, throwing his bag over one shoulder before walking towards the bus. Finn was just about to turn around to walk over to where his family, Puck's family, and their friends were standing, but Puck's voice stopped him.

"Hey Hudson," Puck called, turning and walking backwards for a few steps. "I'll write back every time," he promised, knowing he'd be able to at least keep that one promise. _I swear to God, Finn Hudson. I will write you back every damned time you write me, you big dummy._ Puck didn't say that aloud, though. It was a promise to himself moreso than to Finn. He watched Finn grin that goofy grin of his before Puck chuckled, shaking his head and turning back around to board the bus.

"Love you," he muttered under his breath, adding that to the list of promises he knew he couldn't keep.

_I promise I'll be more of a softy, Finn. I promise I'll act like a big fucking sap, just for you._


	2. Letter One: Dear Puck, Love Finn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
>Hello guys! I'm KurtandBlaineGleek and I'll be co-writing with franticwritergirl. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!<strong>

**Disclaime****r;**  
><strong>Neither me, nor my friend own Glee, just so you guys know.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Puck,<em>

_Hi, how are_-

Finn crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the floor and he growled in frustration. It was his five millionth attempt to start a proper letter to Puck, whom was away overseas fighting in the war or something. Okay not literally five millionth, but it sure felt like it. Crumpled balls of wasted paper were scattered all over the floor of his room. His stepbrother, Kurt Hummel, was sitting on the bed; the nineteen year old wrinkled his nose.

"Dang Finn, try using the trash can next time, why don't you?" Kurt said, shaking his head. The taller boy turned around in his seat and gave his stepbrother the best evil eye he could manage. Kurt merely looked bored. "Littering is a bad habit. I should start calling you a litterbug."

"If you don't like it, leave," Finn snapped. Kurt inclined his head slowly to one side before lifting both his feet off the floor and crossing his legs under him, a sure sign he had no intention of leaving; the expression that crossed his face said he was rather amused. Finn frowned. "Besides, this is kind of personal, so if you don't mind…" he trailed off, knowing that Kurt very well would stay there anyway.

Finn looked at the next blank sheet of paper, eyebrows furrowing. It was a weekend and Kurt was only there because he was home from NYADA for the long weekend, meaning he had a couple of extra days. Puck's departure had been the day before and true to his word, Finn had sat down intending to write him a letter. The problem was he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out the best way of starting it, or writing it in general.

Kurt stood from the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I could help. I have a lot of practice writing long distance letters to loved ones." Finn knew he was referring to having left Blaine behind while the younger boy finished his last year of high school. The eighteen year old shook his head.

"Thanks Kurt. But this is something I have to do on my own," he said in a quiet voice, still staring at the letter in front of him. Subconsciously, his hand briefly covered the one Kurt had resting on his shoulder and dropped again after a moment.

"Suit yourself," Kurt said. With a small trademark closed mouth grin, he lifted his hand and headed for the door. "I'm supposed to be meeting Blaine for coffee anyway." Finn said nothing. He didn't even look at him as he nodded his head. Kurt seemed to stay where he was for a moment before slipping from the room and Finn was left alone staring at the paper. Sighing, he lifted his hand and placed the pen to the paper trying again. And this time, he managed to pen something.

_Dearest Puck,_

_I know it's only been since yesterday that we saw each other but I'm determined to keep my promise. Day one of missing you started this morning with Kurt in the kitchen making breakfast. Though I know Burt has missed him, he was kind of disappointed to have Kurt's cooking again. That boy puts more emphasis on making sure Burt doesn't eat what he's not supposed to than my mom does. But that's really not the point, I guess._

_Kurt was sitting in here, watching me try to write to you. He's gone off to meet Blaine. It's weird how normal it seems even though he lives in New York for most of the time. I'm a shut up about him now yeah? Get to the more serious and meaningful part of this letter._

_Missing you._

_I never realized how hard it would be not to see you everyday. I mean, even if we weren't boyfriends and stuff, I still think I'd be having Puck withdrawals. How long have we known each other? We were best friends and now we're lovers and I love you Puck. I love you so much sometimes it hurts. I know, I know, I'm being sappy and mushy but the only eyes that are going to see this are yours, right? So does it matter?_

_I had a dream last night. It might sound weird but…we were getting married. MARRIED Puck. You and me, together forever. I don't know whether to say the dream scared me or made me really happy. A part of me thinks it was there to strengthen my hope that you'll come home safely._

_It's scary, not knowing exactly where you are or if you're safe. Are you safe Puck? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I have to come out there and bandage you up? God dude, I miss you like crazy! Every moment that passes I'm afraid. What's it like out there? Though please spare me the gory details. I don't think I can handle that. Makes me a bit sick just to think about it._

_Had a hard time trying to fall asleep last night, so I thought of you. I thought of you and how nice it feels to be wrapped in your arms. Dude, it's fucking lonely in bed without you. I thought of your kisses and whispered good night to you at the ceiling. Did you hear it? Were your ears ringing? Did you know I was thinking of you? Were you thinking of me?_

_Sorry for the somewhat small chocolate stains on this letter. I was trying to think of what to write and got hungry so I ate a couple brownies. Chased them with milk dude. That reminds me, Kurt caught Burt trying to sneak a brownie. It was such a funny thing. you should have seen it._

_Anyway, this letter is getting really long. It's got to be the longest letter I've ever written. I just want to tell you again how much I love you and I can't wait to see you home and safe. We can go on being happy than. Until you come home, I will likely live in fear._

_Love Always,_

_Finn_

Finn looked down at the finished letter. He tried desperately to rub the chocolate out of the paper and failed miserably, only managing to smudge it more. But he decided that was okay. At least it meant Puck would have a taste of him or a little bit of him when he got the letter.

Smiling softly, he folded it and shoved it into an envelope that was already addressed to Puck. He stared at the envelope for several moments before standing from his chair and leaving the room with the intent of dropping it in the mail.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE;<br>Hope you enjoyed that. Mind you, franticwritergirl will probably be doing all the drabble. I don't think I can. Most of my stuff might just be a letter only chapter or a chapter/chapter. And I know this was shorter than my normal chapter length but it's for a reason. XD Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make us smile so please drop us a comment!**


	3. Letter Two: Dear Finn, Love Puck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;  
><strong>Ack ~ sorry this chapter took so long! With the holidays and trying to catch up on schoolwork and stuff, it's just been super busy for me. /: Hopefully the following chapters won't take so long! Hope you enjoy && please R&R! Makes us smile. (:

Also ~ Neither **KurtandBlaineGleek** nor me, **FranticWriterGirl**, own or are affiliated with Glee, Fox, RIB, or any of the cast of Glee! It'd be pretty amazing if we were, but sadly, we are not. ):

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Finn,<em>

_God, you're such a fucking sappy fag. I hope you realize that you can't write everyday – I'll get them at different times and I won't know which letter is a reply and which one is just written to me or whatever. __You can try, though.. I don't mind._

_Yeah – please do. Kurt and Blaine are cool and all, but I don't want to hear about them in your letters. No offense or anything, dude. Let them know I said hi, though._

_Puck withdrawals? Really, dude? You make it sound like.. like I'm a fucking drug or some shit.. douchebag. I miss you, too, though.. a fucking lot, Finn. Yeah, the only eyes that see this are me, unless my tent mates go through my shit or something. But I highly doubt they will, considering they already know I'm a badass mofo who doesn't fuck around._

_Marriage, huh? Right.. let's skip over that part for now, yeah? Yeah.._

_Anyway. I can't really say where I'm at – rules and shit so the enemy doesn't find out where we are or whatever. I'm safe, though – don't worry your pretty little head over it, Hudson. I've only been here for a week or so, haven't really gotten to go on any missions or whatever, yet. No, dude, no fucking bandages. I didn't go anywhere to get hurt, I'm fine. Jesus, you're like.. an overprotective hen or some shit. __But it's.. cute, dude.__ You can fly your huge ass out here to give me a back rub, though – cots suck ass to sleep on. You don't even fucking know, dude. Christ, Finn, don't be so scared – you're such a pussy.._

_It's bare and sandy and like a desert. It's boring as all hell. Be more of a girl, douchebag, I dare you... __I heard it. Thought about you, too, dummy. When don't I?_

_God, dude. You're such a sap. You don't need to live in fear, Finn. It's not like I'm going to die over here... __I love you, too.. a lot.__ Write soon, yeah? Just so I know you're not dying from your withdrawals or whatever shit. Love you, dude._

_P_

Puck stared at the letter, frowning as he read it over for the umpteenth time. "Wish I could be more affectionate, big guy," he muttered to the letter, as if his words would stay with the letter and suddenly speak out when Finn opened and read it. But that wouldn't happen – they weren't in a Harry Potter movie, after all. Sighing, he clenched his jaw shut tightly as he folded the letter quickly and shoved it in the already addressed envelope, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes and the burning in his nose. He sealed the envelope shut before staring at it for a long moment. "I'll learn, Hudson. Promise," he muttered, kissing the envelope quickly before standing abruptly from the small desk in the tent and moving toward the opening at the front of the tent, on his way to mail the letter off.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE;<br>**Hope you guy enjoyed it, even though it was sort of short - sorry about that! It was longer on paper, haha! Thanks for reading everyone - reviews really do make us smile, so go ahead and R&R. :)


	4. Letter Three: Dear Puck, Love Finn

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! KurtandBlaineGleek here once more! Taking time out from writing viciously for my newest fic to deliver you another healthy helping of our lovely collaboration. Thanks so much to the reviewers for your support and patience. And big round of applause to franticwritergirl because she writes Puck so very well. Forgive me if anything I write for Finn seems off. I'm normally a Klaine writer, if you couldn't already tell. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Neither me or my lovely friend franticwritergirl are in anyway associated with Glee. If we were, we'd probably steal our favorites for ourselves and make some sort of hotness show. Kidding…maybe…*coughs*

* * *

><p>Finn stared at the letter he'd just received from Puck that day, or, rather the day before. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep. The letter was just so…Puck. He had tears in his eyes from knowing that it was Puck; <em>his<em> Puck. He wouldn't expect any other kind of letter from his best friend, the man that he loved more than anything; the man he just wanted home safe and sound so he could kiss and hold him.

Finn had actually tried to go ahead and write everyday but Burt and Carole had put a stop to that, saying he should at the very least, pull back to once a week and so he forced himself not to write because they thought Puck might get the letters mixed up. Given what Puck had said in his first reply, he apparently felt the same way. Finn knew he should be sleeping. He had classes later at the local community college but he couldn't sleep, not until he'd written his reply and dropped it in the mail.

Checking to make sure all was quiet in the house, he pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen.

_Puck,_

_It would be so romantic if you let me call you Noah. So what if I'm sappy? You know it's only for you. And one of us has to be the lovey dovey one. If you were, I'd probably think something was wrong with you. Well, in public that is. I know how you can be sometimes when we're alone. Anyway, mom and Burt won't let me actually write you everyday. They kind of suck, so I've been reduced to once a week and let me tell you, waiting to send you a letter is so painful so I've compromised with myself. I'm going to send you a letter as soon as I get one back from you. As long as I keep getting replies, I'll know you're okay._

_Kurt went back to New York a few days ago but next time I talk to him, I'll let him know you said hi. As for Blaine, I'm not sure there._

_Dude, you kind of are a drug. Your body, your eyes, your kiss, your…you get the point. Everything about you is addictive and I just miss it. I feel empty without you here. The other day, I was actually contemplating joining up, just so they'd deploy me so I could see you. It was hell to talk myself out of it. I mean I'm going to classes here. I should stick with it, right? Speaking in which, I'm writing this at like three in the morning. Sorry, couldn't sleep. It makes me feel good to know you miss me too. When can you come home? All I want is to kiss you like there's no tomorrow again. This is so hard Puck, so very hard._

_Maybe you're right about skipping out on talking about marriage right now. Rachel and Quinn visited the other day and they were gushing about weddings and not going to lie honey, scared the begeezus out of me. Is there such a thing as a manly wedding? What scared me more, Rachel actually thinks that now that you're in Iraq, she and I will be a thing again and she started planning our wedding. I ran the hell out and ended up locking myself in my room. I grabbed that picture I have of you on my nightstand and kissed it about a million times. Go ahead, laugh, but it made me feel better because it was you._

_I am going to be scared though Puck. The man I love is out in the dangers of Iraq and I have no way of knowing if he'll come home safe or when he'll come home at all. I'm scared out of my mind everyday. I've been watching the news reports, hoping that I don't hear your name as one of the unfortunates. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'll you one better. How 'bout I fly out there and just be your bed for you? Fuck cots! God the military is rough shit. What's sad is so many people don't care about those who die other than if they're associated with them in someway. It's so rude. I heard this guy talking when I was walking through the halls between classes at my college yesterday and he was saying something about how he was glad other peoples asses were getting bumped off for this country and not his. I had this strong urge to punch him in the face and then do one over and somehow, get him drafted, though I don't know how I would have done that. If I succeeded, I would have hoped he would have died just for karma._

_Enough about that dude though. Bare and sandy? That reminds of when you and I used to bury each other in the sane whenever we took those trips during the summer to the beach. So much fun. And remember how after graduation…we took one of those trips and we…you know, showed each other how much in love we were? That was a perfect sunset that day. It really was. Like a wild fire and so were you. Enough of a girl for you now? Or do you want me to borrow my mom's lipstick and mark this up with kiss marks too? Not that I would do that._

_Seriously Puck, don't even joke like that. I know you're tough but your chances of survival really aren't any higher than anyone else's. It's nice that you're positive but please, don't do anything stupid. I fear that everyday I'm going to see your name in the KIA list and I'm going to break down. I don't think that I'll ever stop being scared until you are safe and sound back home in my arms._

_I should probably try and go sleep now honey. It's almost four and I think Burt is up. Probably getting a glass of water. If he sees any indication that I'm awake, I'm probably dead._

_Love you bunches,_

_Finn_

_P.S. You really think I'm pretty?_

Finn stared at the letter. How was it every single letter he had written so far, which was a grand total of two, was turning out so long? He was pouring all his emotion into the words. He loved Puck and truth be told, he wanted to marry that man. But there was something that felt a bit empty. Puck was only ever really affectionate when the two of them were alone. He wouldn't see any of that in a letter really. He glanced at the letter from Puck once more time, feeling that what he got in that was probably as good as he was going to get.

Sighing, he strained his ears for sounds in the house and when he was sure it was silent, he shoved the letter into the addressed envelope and headed out to the sidewalk to mail it, returning to his room for what was probably going to end up a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there we have it! Finn writes real detailed letters apparently. Or maybe that's just me and my awful shortness skills. I fail at writing anything really short. Once, in high school, I had to write a short story that only came out to three pages _double spaced_ on line paper. That was an absolute nightmare! Anyway, until the next Finn chapter, ciao! Please review! They make us happy!

**NOTE FROM FRANTICWRITERGIRL~  
><strong>Sorry it's taken me so long to get these chapters up. I've been behind in schoolwork and have been trying to get caught up, along with working four days out of seven days of a week. ._. I'll try do better, though. Promise! :] R&R? 3


End file.
